


Friends or More

by YaoiQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bully!Erwin, Bullying, Child Abuse, Crushes, Erwins a jerk, Hange does, Levi doesn't know, M/M, Male Hange Zoë, Sexual Abuse, Yaoi, eren likes levi, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiQueen/pseuds/YaoiQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi have been friends for years, but will that change because of one little crush?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends or More

Eren's P.O.V.

 

"Dad, please, stop!" I pleaded as my dad pulled my pants down.

 

"And what would be the fun of that~?" He said, kissing down my chest.

 

"I have to get ready for school." I said, crying.

 

"Fine, but come straight home afterwords. We'll continue this then." He said before walking out of my room.

 

"Thank you......." I whispered to myself. I grabbed some clothes from my dresser then went into the bathroom.

 

-Half An hour Later-

 

I walkes out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. I went over and grabbed my backpack from the back of my computer chair, making sure all of my books and homework were in it. After confirming they were, I went over to my nightstand and grabbed my Ipod off of it.

 

When I was sure I had everything, I quietly walked out of my room and down the stairs. I was about to leave when my bastard of a father appeared. "What, I don't get any love?" He asked, walking closer to me. He kissed me, making me gag. I didn't kiss back which angered him. "Kiss back," he growled, punching me in the stomach. 

 

I whimpered and slowly kissed back. "There, now was that so hard? I'll see you tonight." He walked back upstairs. I wiped my mouth and quickly walked out the door.

 

I walked over to my friends, Levi's, house. I walked up to his door and knocked when I got there. He opened it and looked at me. "It's about time you got here, brat." Levi said, shutting the door. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the car. "Come on. We're picking Erwin up."

 

"Oh, ok." I said as we climbed into the car. I hated Erwin. He's always a dick to me. Of course, Levi doesn't know this, though. My other friend, Hange, does. He usually helps me. I refuse to tell Levi, though, because I don't want to ruin their relationship. 

 

 

When we arrived at Erwin's house, I climbed into the backseat. Levi got out and went to the front door. When Erwin answered the door, he smiled and pulled Levi in for a kiss. I looked away and sunk down into my seat. They came back to the car and Erwin decided to drive. He looked up and saw me through the rear view mirror, then smirked. He grabbed his backpack and threw it at me.

 

"Ow!" I said. He turned around to face me. "Oh god! I'm sorry! I didn't see you back there!" The smirk never left his face. I glared and turned towards the window. He started the car up and pulled off. I don't get what Levi sees in him. He's a douche. How he's even popular, I don't know.

 

When we finally arrived at school, I slowly climbed out. Erwin and Levi decided to stay in the car and makeout.

 

I walked over to my other friend, Hange. "Heyyy." He said.

 

"Hi." I murmured, sitting down in the grass. We still had 15 minutes until classes started.

 

"What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down in the grass next to me.

 

"Levi's in the car with Erwin making out with him." I said, pulling the grass out of the ground as I did.

 

"Aw, I'm sorry! But you know how Levi is." He said, rubbing my back.

 

"Yeah.... I know....." I looked up at the sky and squinted. It was pretty warm out. Nearly 80° with a slight breeze and the sun shining bright. I sighed and looked down.

 

Levi's P.O.V.

 

I looked up at Erwin as I pulled away from him. "We should probably go in. The bells gonna ring in any moment." I told him. He nodded and climbed out of the car. I also climbed out and went inside, straight to my locker. While I was at it, Hange walked up.

 

"Hey." He said as the bell rang, meaning we only have 5 minutes left until class starts.

 

"What do you want, four eyes?" I asked as I opened my door. I glanced at him and looked around. "Where's Eren?"

 

Hange shrugged. "Don't know. He left while I was talking to him."

 

"Tch," I neatly put my stuff in my locker, careful on not to make a mess. "Typical brat." I grabbed what i needed for my first class and shut my locker.

 

"Welp, I'm off to class, now! Scienceeeeeee!" Hange said, bouncing off.

 

"Shitty brat." I huffed before walking off to my first period class. I went in and set my stuff down where I was gonna sit. Then I walked out and to the bathroom. I was about to enter one of the stalls when I heard crying. Narrowing my eyes, I walked over to the stall. "Oi, brat crying. This is a bathroom, not a tearroom." The person crying quieted before a soft, barely heard voice said, "S-Sorry....."

 

"Eren?!"

 

-Earlier, Eren's P.O.V.-

 

I sat in the bathroom stall, crying. Why, you ask? Well, after I left Hange, Erwin came up to me. I think you can guess the rest. He beat me up pretty bad.

 

I was so busy crying, I didn't hear the bathroom door open until I heard someone say, "Oi, brat crying. This is a bathroom, not a tearroom." I froze where I was. "S-Sorry...." I whispered. 

 

"Eren?!" I heard Levi say. Shit! I stayed quiet. "Eren, I know it's you! Open up!" I got off the toilet, unlocked the door, then climbed back on it. He walked in and locked it again. He turned around and looked at me. "What are you crying for, brat?" He asked. I stayed quiet. I can't tell him that his boyfriend did this. He probably wouldn't believe me, anyway.

 

"Eren. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Tell me what's happened." Levi demanded. And for some reason I started to get mad. I stood up.

 

"You wanna know what happened?! Your fucking boyfriend happened! Just like everyday!" I snapped at him. Levi stood there staring at me, the usual look on his face. I shook my head and turned to leave when he grabbed my wrist. "What?!" I said, turning to him.

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked. I yanked my hand away from his.

 

"I'm talking about him bullying me! He does it everyday! Even ask Hange! He helps me!"

 

"Eren, why didn't you tell me?! I would have broken up with him!"

 

"That's why! I know you're happy with him and I didn't want to get in the way!"

 

Levi crossed his arms. "Tch. Stupid brat. You think I'm gonna be pleased now that I know the truth?" I looked down.

 

"So what are you gonna do?"

 

"Break up with him, obviously."

 

"No, you can't!" I panicked. 

 

He raiesed an eyebrow. "And why not?"

 

"If you do, he'll know I told you about what he does."

 

"So I'm supposed to just sit here and let him hurt you?"

 

"If you break up with him it'll only get worse."

 

"Then what do I do?"

 

"Just keep dating him."

 

"Won't he keep hurting you??"

 

"Yeah, but I'm telling you, if you break up with him, it will be MUCH worse. This is for the best."

 

He sighed. "Tch. Fine."

 

I smiled. "I'll be ok. Besides, Hange helps me."

 

"Shitty eyes fucking better help you." We stood there for a couple minutes until Levi spoke again. "Lets take the rest of the day off."

 

I nodded. "Ok." He turned and unlocked the stall, then walked out, me following. "What about your stuff?" I asked.

 

"The teacher will save it, but we're gonna stop at our lockers."

 

Erwin's P.O.V.

 

I watched as Levi and Eren walked down the hall. So the little fucker told, huh? Guess I'll have to make him pay.

 

Eren's P.O.V.

 

Me and Levi quietly walked to the park. I can't believe I told him! If Erwin ever found out, he'd kill me. "Hey, look! It's an ice cream cart!" I said as I noticed the man handing out ice cream. Levi looked over at it. "Wanna get some?" I asked. He shrugged. "Whatever. I don't care." I grinned and tugged him over to the cart.

 

"What would you two like?" The man running the cart asked.

 

"I'll take cotton candy and he'll have a swirl." I said.

 

"One cotton candy and swirl coming right up." The guy said. When it was ready, the total was $4.50. I started to reach for my money, but Levi stopped me.

 

"I got it." He said, handing the guy money.

 

"Here you go." The guy said, handing us our ice cream. I thanked him and walked away. "Thanks for the ice cream." I thanked Levi. He shrugged.

 

"Whatever. Wasn't that expens-" He was cut off by a voice.

 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice said. We turned around. Erwin.

 

"Um, hey, Erwin......" I mumbled to him. Levi just stared at him with a glare on his face. 

 

"I know you told Levi in the bathroom." He growled, pissed. I gulped.

 

"Y-You do?" I stuttered.

 

He smirked. "Yeah." He walked up, grabbing my wrist. "And I'm gonna make you pay."

 

Levi glared and shoved Erwin away from me. "Don't touch him." Erwin growled and grabbed Levi by the throat. "Don't. Do that. Ever. Again!" He yelled and threw Levi.

 

"Levi!" I said, about to run over to him when Erwin stopped me. "No, this is your fault. And you will pay."

 

"What do you mean?!" I shouted, afraid and mad. Erwin reached into his back packet and pulled out a gun. My eyes went wide. "You wouldn't dare!" He smirked and pointed it at me. "Too late~" He said before pulling the trigger. The last thing I remembered was Levi calling my name.

 

Levi's P.O.V.

 

I sat in the waiting room, glaring at the floor, Hange right beside me. How the fuck could I be so stupid and not notice what Erwin was fucking do? I scowled at my stupidity. 

 

When the door opened, both me and Hange looked up. The doctor walked up to us. "How is he?" Hange asked.

 

"Your friend is lucky he got here when he did or else he wouldn't have made it through."

 

I nodded. "Alright. Can I see him?"

 

"Yep. He's in room 204." The doctor answered before walking away. Me andnHange went to Eren's room and in. Eren was laying on the hospital bed. He had beem shot in the stomach. 

 

"Eren." I said, catching his attention. He looked over at us and smiled. "Hey, guys." He said. I sat down in the chair beside his bed.

 

"I think I'm gonna leave you two alone~" Hange smirked and walked out, shutting the door behind him. I turned and looked at Eren to find him staring at me. 

 

"Thanks for helping me." He said.

 

I shrugged. "Don't thank me. I was just protecting someone I love."

 

"L-Love?" He blushed darkly. I smirked. "Yeah, love." I cupped his face with my hands. I leaned in and kissed him. It was slow with no tongue. Fucking good thing, too. That shits gross. 

 

When we pulled away, his face was beat red. I smirked in amusement. "I love you." I said.

 

"I-I love you, too." He blushed. I chuckled, knowing that from that day on he would be mine.


End file.
